lagrimas nuevas
by sabina evans
Summary: Ginny se siente sola, harry potter el niño que sobrevivio no la toma en cuenta... pero hay alguien que la consolara cuando mas lo necesita...songfic, ojala les guste G/D...


Una pequeña pelirroja se encontraba en el lago en esos momentos. Se sentía sola y triste. Ya era de noche. Se encontraba ingenuamente esperando a su actual novio, el cual aun no se aparecía. Ella era la menor de siete hermanos, nunca le gustó el hecho de serlo ya que siempre era la pequeña Weasley. Mientras esperaba comenzó a llover, hacía un poco de frío y se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Ya había oscurecido y la cena ya había pasado, ella no había ido pensando que así él se daría cuenta de su ausencia, pero no había sido así y ella aun seguía esperando. No había más ruido que las gotas del agua al llegar al suelo, se estaba mojando, pero ya no le importaba.

***I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound***   


"Acaso nadie tratara de encontrarme?, Es que no le importo a nadie?" Pensaba desesperada mientras se rodeaba las piernas con sus manos. "Acaso nadie vendrá a buscarme?" Dijo esta en un susurro el cual se llevo el viento. Unas pocas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Estaba congelada tratando de comprender la vida. Escucho unos pasos acercándose, ella se volteó secándose las lagrimas que corrían aun por sus mejillas, pero se desilusionó al ver quien era. "Que haces aquí Malfoy?" Pregunto esta en un tono bajo. "Nada que te importe Weasley" ella simplemente lo maldijo por no ser Harry y deseó que se fuera pronto, lo único que no quería en ese momento era que la molestaran "Y tu? Esperando a tu noviesito Potter?" Dijo esto en un tono burlón. Ginny no pudo resistir más y se hecho a llorar desesperadamente, lo ultimo que hubiera querido era que se lo hubiesen echado en cara, pero parece que ese no era su día de la suerte.

  
***Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you***   


Se hundió en sus piernas llorando, levanto la cara con la mirada al frente tratando de buscar algún lugar donde ir, lejos de todo, lejos de Malfoy, lejos de Harry. Trató de buscar a alguien cerca del lago, alguien conocido, pero no encontró a nadie. Por que nada iba bien y todo era un lío? A nadie le gusta estar solo, menos a ella que lo había estado por tanto tiempo.

  
***I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is there anybody here i know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone ***  


Él, al verla llorar por su comentario se sintió un tanto culpable. Se había acercado para molestarla, de eso no tenía duda, pero nunca quiso verla llorar así, se sentía bastante incomodo. Se acerco y se sentó junto a ella "Que se supone que estas haciendo?" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero el simplemente no le contesto, ni si quiera él lo sabía. "Que...que estas... haciendo Malfoy" dijo Ginny volteando para verle entre sollozos. Él simplemente apartó la mirada, lo incomodaba su mirada lo hacía sentir "Culpable?" pregunto nuevamente la voz. Él simplemente sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar esas ideas y se concentro en mirar el lago mientras pensaba que decir. "Yo... lo... yo no... yo no quise hacerte llorar" dijo al fin

  
***Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you***   


Ella lo miró incrédula. No sabía que decir, ni si quiera sabía si lo que él decía era cierto. "No... no te preocupes" dijo esta tratando de calmarse, le molestaba la idea de que Malfoy la mirara llorar. Trago fuerte mientras intentaba no dejar más lagrimas salir, pero se le hizo imposible, las lagrimas seguían saliendo esta vez silenciosas. Trataba de limpiárselas todas hasta que se rindió y las dejó correr libremente por su cara.

  
***Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea***   


Esta tan confundida. Sabía que Harry no vendría, lo más seguro era que aun no notaba su ausencia. Pareciera que ni sus amigas lo habían notado, ni su hermano. No le importaba a nadie. Toda su vida había sido la sombra de sus hermanos, ahora estas eran las consecuencias. Nadie sabía que existía, a nadie le importaba que lo hiciese. Ante estos pensamientos no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas siguieran cayendo junto con más sollozos.

  
***It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you***   
  
"Se veía tan inocente llorando por alguien que no la merecía" pensaba él mientras veía como ella dejaba correr libremente las lagrimas por su cara. Repentinamente comenzó a sollozar. Él no sabía que hacer. Los solloza pararon, ella se volteó a verle la cara, había sentido su mirada sobre ella. Él no pudo evitar sacarle con su mano una lagrima que corría por su mejilla. Ella sonrió junto con él. La chica lo abrazo mientras volvía nuevamente a sollozar. Él se quedo inmóvil, no se esperaba esa reacción. Lentamente fue poniendo su mano en la espalda de la chica hasta que se la comenzó a acariciar. Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que ella se logro calmar nuevamente. Ella se separó de él y se quedaron así, viéndose el uno al otro. Él le sonrió y se levanto. Le tendió la mano a la chica que la recibió sin quejas. Al estar los dos de pie la chica no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada "Porque haces esto?" preguntó. Él se quedo unos instantes inmóvil. Respiró hondo y la miró a la cara "No lo se" fue lo único que pudo decir. Ella pareció satisfecha y le sonrió "Gracias" dijo. Los dos voltearon hacia el castillo. Luego de haber llegado, se miraron por ultima vez y se encaminaron cada uno a su respectiva casa.

***Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
I'm with you***   
  



End file.
